4 Eleven
by Haru No Uta
Summary: What goes on between divisions 4 and Eleven. Zaraki x Unohana. Chapter 7 updated!
1. Not Another Orientation

**Not Another Orientation**

Simply love to put them together, its just so cute~~~ ♥

* * *

A unique fragrance filled the room of the fourth division's taicho. It was a mix of mainly sandalwood, a hint of bergamot and others which were only known to Unohana Retsu. Sitting comfortably with her eyes closed, she would take time from her busy day, recuperating from the healings of hurt or sickly shinigamis from the other twelve divisions.

She meditated in peace,as usual, until she sensed a familiar reiatsu approaching. Her brows were drawn a little closer, for being disrupted. The fourth division captain drew in a steady breath and hoped that the owner of that intimidating reaitsu was just passing by. But she was dismayed when it stopped right in her division.

Unohana sighed at the unsteady footsteps approaching her room and the weak knock at her door. She opened her door to a shaking shinigami who could only manage to stutter her rank when he saw her. She caught his arm and gave him a reassuring smile when he was about to fall, "I know."

The menace was standing malevolently right in the middle of her main hall, scorning at the sight of shriveling lower ranked shinigamis of her division. The grooves between her brows got deeper, "So, what brings you here today, Zaraki taicho?"

Zaraki Kenpachi turned to her voice, but before he can reply, a little pink head popped from behind his shoulder, "We're here for our orientation!" and the pixie second in-command went on with her introduction speech on the medic division of Seireitei.

The lady captain patiently waited for the eleventh division's business to finish and was half expecting a major headache for the rest of her day, "Zaraki taicho, I wouldn't mind you conducting field orientation in my division, but would you kindly keep your reiatsu in check the next time we are expecting you?"

The spiked haired commander turned to leave with soft tingling, "That can't be helped if your division is full of weaklings."

* * *

Continuing~~


	2. Unexpected Visit

**Unexpected Visit**

Thanks to all who had reviewed!

ice illuser → These chapters are just gonna be drabbles of Zaraki and Unohana, about what goes on between Divisions 4 and 11 :)

* * *

Unohana lightly dabbed away the beads of perspiration cluttering on her forehead and temples with her sleeve. She had been healing countless wounded shinigamis and had not taken any rests nor eaten anything for the whole day. The only thing that kept her going was the moans and groans from those in pain. She had heard that the ryokas had wiped a whole team of shinigami and she had spotted some familiar faces, she remembered seeing during those eleventh division orientations, amongst those she had attended to.

Kotetsu Isane had asked her earlier on to take a rest and that she and the others could take over from her; but she had refused even though she vision was starting to blur. Her concentration was wearing and she thought that must by why she had not sensed the coming of the eleventh division's captain to the wards. She had just taken her first seat of the day on the insistence of her fuku-taicho when Zaraki showed up at her door.

The tall captain stood towering over her looking at her in silence. Kusajishi Yachiru too was looking at her over his shoulder with big blinking eyes. She thought he must be concerned about his subordinates and informed him about their conditions in a frail tone. He nodded slightly and it was only now that she had noticed, his reiatsu does not seem overpowering even at such close distance, but it did not take long for her to realize that she had jumped into an early conclusion.

His reiatsu soared and shot a glare at his division, "Those who are still breathing and with movable limbs get out of here NOW!" and all under him, even those who are limping quite badly, scrammed out her door at the shortest time given. Zaraki took another look at her gleaming forehead before leaving her premises.

* * *

Continuing~~


	3. Fall of the Strongest Part 1 Zaraki

**Fall of the Strongest Part 1 – Zaraki**

Thanks to all who had reviewed! *hugs reviews*

This chapter, and so will the rest, is beta-ed by enki-sama per her request :p

enki-sama → sure will give yachiru more screen time ;)

* * *

How my heart went to Zaraki?

He cried. Not very obvious and maybe he didn't... but I wanna assume that he did >.<

* * *

Zaraki woke to the light dripping of water and the feel of something soft and warm gently sponging his face and body. It stung when the towel touched his left cheek, regardless of how light the movements were. He kept his eyes closed while the procedure repeats.

He recalled that he had lost, terribly, in the battle with that orange-haired ryoka and the last thing he did before passing out was, among all things, cry. The only relief he had was; Yachiru was the only one around when he did something so disgraceful.

He knew he was in the fourth division. Yachiru had told him that she had called for Unohana. The girl must have attended to him while he was unconscious, but he had doubts when he felt that the hands attending to him were that of an adult; it was impossible for Yachiru to do all that given her height and they were too skillful to be the hands of a child. A serene face in concentration came into his view when he opened his eyes.

The left lapel of the his gi was carefully brought over his chest. The lady healer tugged the right sleeve into the loosely tied belt and noticed he has come to, "Do you feel dizzy?" She smiled and asked in a warm voice.

He thought for a moment then slowly shook his head but had felt a little when Unohana leaned over and placed a soft hand on his forehead. He thought she smells sweet, like flowers. Like those flowers Yachiru would always shove under his nose and telling him about the differences between this and that. He never could tell nor remember the differences. It was only now that he could vaguely remember that her scent was very similar to one of the flowers he was ever forced, only by his fuku-taicho, to smell.

"No fever." Satisfied with the temperature, Unohana brushed away stray strands of black hair from his face and sat on the side of the bed he was lying on, "You can be discharged in a few days if everything goes well." The fourth division captain pulled the covers over him as she spoke but he felt that she was making him feel... like a weakling and swept away the blanket in a fit of tantrum, "I'm fine and am not staying here!"

An elegant hand caught hold of his flailing arm and another stopped him from getting up, "You are staying until you recover, Zaraki taicho. No arguments."

* * *

Continuing~~


	4. Fall of the Strongest Part 2 Unohana

**Fall of the Strongest Part 2 - Unohana**

Only she dares...

Thanks for all the reviews~

* * *

Early one morning, from within a ward in the fourth division, a one sided conversation was going on.

"Zaraki taicho, please relax." Unohana coaxingly said as she bended forward slightly. After a while, she straighten from her bending position and frowned at the crooked piece of metal. It was the fifth one.

"Taicho, I wouldn't be able to get this in if you don't lower your reiatsu!" the lady captain's sea of tolerance was drying. Seeing that she was not getting any response from the other captain, she heaved a sigh and turned to change the syringe for the sixth time.

As her elegant fingers worked to replace the needle, Unohana was quietly thinking of ways to administer the injection. Although Zaraki had unwillingly sat down on her insistence, he had stubbornly kept his reiatsu at high, so that his skin would be impenetrable to almost anything, let alone a thin needle.

"If I were to administer it with my reiatsu..." Unohana thought as she removed the wrapping material. But she soon dismissed the thought with a smile. By the time she had finished changing the syringe, she had already came up with a plan. She was glad that although the captain of the eleventh division was unusually tall, he was only slightly taller than her when sitting down.

Tapping lightly on the barrel, she saw that the stern captain was still trying to ignore her. The corners of her mouth curved upwards a little as she rubbed a small area of skin on Zaraki's forearm with disinfectant. Unohana positioned the needle and raised her head, when she caught sight of Zaraki taking a sidelong glimpse on her syringe. But his eyes darted to look away from her almost immediately.

She could not keep her smile from getting wider and said, "Zaraki taicho, I'm going to administer the injection now..." then she leaned in closely and whispered into Zaraki's ear, "Please relax..." Zaraki snapped his head towards her and felt the tip of his nose grazing Unohana's. Her doe like eyes were sparkling in triumph.

"What..." he uttered in surprise. Seizing the opportunity, Unohana pierced his arm and swiftly depressed the plunger. She then straightened up for the sixth time and satisfyingly said, "Thank you, taicho."

She began packing her equipment and grinned back at Zaraki before leaving the ward, "You may be discharged by afternoon."

* * *

Continue~~

I was thinking to myself when Unohana was disinfecting Zaraki's skin for the sixth time, "As if the injection site was not disinfected enough..."

LoL~


	5. Petty Fight, Petite Heroine

**Petty Fight, Petite Heroine**

Thanks for all the reviews~

Had been busy but will try to update sooner... I hope... p

Chibi: You guys took me so long! *gets wacked* =p

* * *

The herb garden of the fourth division was tranquil.

The medic shinigamies blobbing and swimming in the luscious greenery interestingly added black amongst the bright orange Benibana flowers, clusters of sweet purple Shiso, cheerful yellow blossoms of Habucha and the fiery red fruits of Kuko. Unohana had just finished instructing a small group on how to dry and store the freshly harvested Dokudami, when an urgent voice called out to her from afar.

All attention was turned to the voice. The one calling out must have been shouting all his way to the garden as it took quite a while for him to reach the garden physically. The shinigami dashed out from and turned a corner, ran all the way through and halted before the person he was looking for, "Tai... Tai... Taicho!" he managed between huffs of breath. "Taicho! Please come with me! Hurry!"

The main hall of the fourth division was chaotic.

Unohana hurried to see some twenty to thirty shinigamies fighting in her main hall. She was quickly thinking of ways to make them stop when a calm voice sounded from behind her, "Please allow me, Unohana taicho. before she could turn around to see who had said that, the back view of a bald shinigami appeared from behind, stood before her and bellowed, "EVERYONE STOOOOOP!"

The shinigamies who were involved in the fight were now standing in two groups behind their respective captains. Unohana looked from her own division to the other standing behind Zaraki and back to the most senior shinigami on her side, among those guilty of the fight, "How did it happen?"

"Taicho, they were the one who started it!" he accused with a hand cupping his swollen face. "They kept jeering on us being weaklings and wanted to challenge us to a duel!" at this Unohana turned to frown at the tall captain sitting on the opposite of her. She was sure she could see a belittling look on his face.

"That's not true! Your people ignored us on purpose and kept us waiting when we had already fixed the time for our medical check! How can we take this humiliation down quietly?" one with a black eye from the eleventh division protested out loud and earned agreements from his comrades.

The lady captain shifted her eyes onto Zaraki again, who was silent but fixed his gaze on her. The look on his face, she was sure, was less than apologetic when his squad, who were obviously better fighters, was fighting with hers!

"How can you say that?" another from behind her raised his protest. "We are not like you who had nothing better to do other than getting yourselves hurt and making us busy!" he was so aggregated that his face was getting red. "We have many other things to do than to bandage the same person almost every other day!"

Unohana massaged her temple, trying to rub away the incessant pounding in her head. She looked across at Zaraki once more and asked, "What do you have to say, Zaraki Taicho?"

Zaraki snorted, "It's your division's job to get the people around here well. My division is assigned to fight. There's nothing I can do if your people can't even stand up to a fight decently."

Upon hearing this, Unohana's head stopped hurting immediately. She was been washed up by a rare, given her temperament, flood of anger, "I would not demand an apology since you have clearly stated your stand and I could not deny that my men are not as well trained in the field of martial arts as yours." she gracefully stood up and gave the whole of the eleventh division a gentle smile, " But just a word of advice, taicho of the eleventh division. Please be sure that your men are as well trained in the medical field as my men, for you may not know when they might be careless."

Zaraki's eye widened and shot the slight woman before him an are-you-challenging-me- lady-? glare. He stood up suddenly and intimidating with his height. Before he could threaten, his pink-haired ward scurried down from his shoulder and flew towards Unohana.

Yachiru stopped at Unohana's feet and looked up at her with big innocent eyes, "Ne, Unohana taicho! Are you going to do something to them?" Unohana smiled at her cuteness, "Not really..." but that was not enough to convince the SWA chair... girl and she tugged on the long sleeves of the lady captain and pouted, "I had wanted them to play with me after their checkup today..."

Studying the wave of commotion going through the eleventh division, Unohana thought what could be a better punishment than this? "No, kai-cho. I'm really not going to do anything to them. They are all yours" seeing the brightened face of the little girl and her hop back to her taicho, Unohana's anger was somewhat settled.

As she turned to leave her main hall, "Goodbye Zaraki taicho, pardon me for not seeing you to the door."

* * *

Continue~~

Am I letting them off too easily?

But maybe not... coz its Yachiru...

LoL~


	6. Gossipmongers

**Gossipmongers**

Sorry that I'm slow in updating. Its due to work and other commitments.

Zaraki and Unohana will not make their appearances in this chapter... or I should say, none of the shinigami of higher ranks like, the captains, vice-captains, third, fourth and fifth seats will appear in here... But this is still, mainly, a Kenohana fic...

It's spreading like wild fire... but of course none of the above mentioned will get to hear about it...

* * *

"Psst..." a round-faced young girl stopped sweeping and looked up. A freckled-face was smiling at her over the low wall that divided her division from his.

"Good morning!" he greeted. The girl returned her greetings and resumed her work.

"Hey!" the boy called out to her again. "What happened in your division yesterday? Did you guys start another fight with the eleventh division people?" he wanted to create an opportunity to get to know her.

"No! We don't pick fights with anybody!" she frowned. Upset that the others in Seireitei thought they were brutes like 'them' ever since 'that' incident. "Zaraki taicho was supposed to come for his routine check, but he didn't wait for his turn and headed straight into the consultation room!"

"Oh..." the boy thought she looked cute even when she was angry. "What happened after that?"

The girl shook her head, "There was already a patient in the room and the next thing we knew was, he stormed out of our doors suddenly."

"Is that so..." thinking that it was the right time, he tried to ask her for a date.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Hey, you know what?" the mustached shinigami was feeling bored. He and the others had to wait outside where the captains were having their meeting.

"What?" the other was about to doze off if he had not been called.

The man lowered his voice and beckoned the other to lean closer, "Remember that day when Zaraki taicho stormed his way through our divisions, scaring the shit out of everybody?"

The one from the sixth division rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"I've heard that it has got to do with the lady taicho of the fourth division." Seeing a confused look, he continued, "One of the guys in my division heard that Zaraki taicho barged into Unohana taicho's quarters and saw Ukitake taicho in it."

The doors of the conference room opened, indicating the end of the meeting, and everyone fall back into their own positions.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"Stop that! What's with you today?" a girl shampooing her hair turned to her best friend she had known, since she came into Seireitei. She was getting annoyed by her friend's ceaseless sighing and giggling to herself.

"How I wish I could be as lucky as Unohana taicho." the girl soaking in the common bath pool was daydreaming away.

"Since when have you gain the ambition to be a taicho?" she had finished with her hair and joined the other girl in the pool.

"It's not that!" she protested loudly. "My ambition is to find my Mr. Right and be married to him! Someone like, my taicho then I can become the Lady of the house!"

"Fat hope!" she poked her friend on her sides then asked, "What was it about Unohana taicho you were saying?"

The girl stopped her giggles, "Do you know that she is being wooed by two men at the same time?" Seeing her friend's skeptical expression, "It's true! Everyone saw how angry Zaraki taicho was when he saw Ukitake taicho and Unohana taicho behaving intimately in her room!"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"You must be kidding me!" realizing that she had everyone's attention, the bespectacled girl quickly sat down and continued in a hush tone, "Do you mean, Ukitake taicho and Unohana taicho are in a relationship right now and Zaraki taicho is determined to win Unohana taicho over?"

"I'm absolutely sure!" swearing that she was telling the truth with her mouth full of ramen, "My senior couldn't possibly lie about such a thing!"

"But I'm sure I've told you about my taicho and Ukitake taicho before!" totally forgetting about her own dinner, she adjusted her glasses and reaffirmed the belief that her division worshipped.

"Yes you did... Oh I know!" the girl paused then narrowed her eyes, "Unless... unless Ukitake taicho is double timing on them!"

"No way!" choking on her noodles, the girl removed her glasses and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"You can't be too sure!" then she went back to eating her ramen.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"What's troubling you?" he wrapped his arms around his lover and planted a kiss on his ear.

"Its Kyoraku taicho and Ukitake taicho." he leaned back into the warm embrace. "Ukitake taicho wanted to break up. It was after Zaraki taicho found him flirting with Unohana taicho the other day."

"Maybe Ukitake taicho have had enough of your philandering taicho that he was trying to get back at him?" He turned his boyfriend around and smoothed out the crease between his brows, "I'm sorry."

"During the times when I was unable to face up to my sexual orientation, they were the ones whom I looked up to. Seeing how they were together and how they needed each other, finally gave me the courage to walk up to you and tell you I liked you!" looking into the eyes that beheld him tenderly, he knew he will not regret his decision.

"There's nothing you can do even if you worry yourself to death." he tightened his arms around his love and leaned in for a kiss, "I'm sure they can solve it on their own."

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"She's such a beauty, isn't she?" one shinigami sighed at the picture before him, "What would I not give to be transferred to your division? That I can see her and be by her side in every single day of my life!"

The shinigami beside him rolled his eyes upon hearing that. Suddenly remembering something, he took back the photographs and quickly picked out three from the stack, "From now, the prices of these are doubled and sleeping shots like these three increases three folds."

"That's daylight robbery!" the buyer protested.

"Well, that can't be helped." the seller shrugged. "Those shots don't come easy now. Hitsugaya taicho had made it a point to keep watch over her whenever she sleeps in his office."

"Looks like the men are keeping a tight watch on their women." he browsed through the stack and made his choices. "I'd better start saving for Unohana taicho's collection or totally give up on it."

"How so?" he didn't think his fuku-taicho's market worth would be rivaled.

"Don't you know?" his voice dropped into a whisper, "She is Zaraki taicho's woman! It was a well kept secret until that day when Zaraki taicho found out that Ukitake taicho was pissing around in his territory. Now they're going to duel over the sake of honor!"

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

He was aware that the group of girls over the wall had been stealing glances at him the whole morning. The increasing volume of giggles going on between them had him strutting like a peacock as he carried about doing his chores.

He was confident of the muscles he had trained up under the drills since he had joined the eleventh division. He must be looking suave now that he was attracting attention from girls.

The girls got together, had a short discussion and nudged one of them out from where they were standing. She had refused at first, but agreed after the other girls insisted.

She walked towards the wall, but kept turning back to get encouragement from her friends. "Hey..." she called out to him and beckoned him to come closer.

"We... errm..." she turned her head back to the group then turned back. "Just... errrm..." he could tell that she was very nervous by the way she was twisting the ends of her white sash. "Just... want to let you know that..." she turned her head back again.

Seeing that the girls were giving her gestures of encouragement, she turned towards the man and said after taking a deep breath, "We are all for Zaraki taicho and we really hope that he will win in the fight against Ukitake taicho!" then she turned and dash off to join the other girls after finishing what she had to say.

"Hey! Wait!" he called out to stop her. "What fight against Ukitake taicho?"

The group broke into giggles and one of them replied, "To win the hand of Unohana taicho!" and they all disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Continue~~

p.s. Ho~ Ho~ Ken-chan's getting married nya!


	7. Foul Mouthed Angel Part 1

**Foul-Mouth Angel - Part I**

I should fall sick frequently...

*Hugs reviews*

**White Butterfly:** Thanks~ Noted about the no plural term for 'shinigami'.  
**hii-chan23:** Why you ask the same question as Nichol? I _never_ say it _was_ Ukitake whaaaaat...

* * *

The Eleventh Division Superior Martial Arts Arena, usually overcrowded with shinigami from its division fighting their daily eliminating rounds, would be out of bounds once every fortnightly, for the convening of the meetings chaired by their own vice-captain. Not for the matters of the division itself, but for the SWA (Shinigami Women's Association), which was formed to look after the well-being of the female shinigami in Seireitei.

In one of such meetings, when the usual handwritten signage was taped over the original wooden one, the members of the association were awed, by the sudden change of style of which the meeting was held. Chirping in her childish voice, the association's chair was asking the older female members about the recent suggestions for opening of 'women only' ramen-kan and likewise shops in the central district.

"Recently, we've gotten all these bloody write-ins, complainin' 'bout not havin' enuff 'women only' areas for the sake of our female shinigami. Now that, yer all hav ta accommodate being in the same restaurant, eating among those helluva stinky men who neva even bother ta clean 'emselves after training. Whada yer all think 'bout this?"

Ise Nanao shifted her glasses to take a better look at who had just spoken. It was unmistakably the same little pink-haired girl who would always sit just in front of her during meetings. The vice-chairlady shot a quick glance at Matsumoto Rangiku who had just _ooooh-ed_, breaking the awkward silence. The rest of that meeting had carried on with much more colorful vocabulary, much to the amusement of those who had already speculated from where the girl had learnt to conduct a meeting in that manner.

Unohana found herself standing before the main gates of the eleventh division, recalling the last meeting the SWA had two days ago and that Nanao had went to see her the very next day, asking if she could help to 'do something' about their kaichou's adaptation to the distinctive mannerism of the eleventh division. She had been thinking of how to bring up the subject as a burly shinigami guided her along the corridor and towards the training grounds. She had smiled and nodded to those shinigami who had respectfully bowed towards her as she passed by.

Just as soon as she stepped into the arena, a heavy load dropped loudly at her feet. A big shinigami lay clutching his shoulder in pain. He had suffered a deep, nasty slash in his shoulder right down to his chest and was bleeding profusely. Unohana turned to the cause, who was standing overbearingly in the center of the ring, clad only in his hakama. Zaraki looked at her as if she was unfit to be in his division, let alone coming into his training grounds. Ignoring the glare, she cradled the injured man's head in one arm and placed her hand over the wound.

The panting shinigami finally calmed down as his wound began to close. As soon as her healing was done, a pair of his colleagues came over to carry him, but not forgetting to show their gratitude before retreating back into their quarters. After giving the men instructions to go to her division for medication, Unohana gracefully stood up and walked towards the ring where Zaraki was still standing malevolently. She stopped a distance away from it, not because of his overpowering reiatsu, but because it would be difficult for her to speak while holding her head too high, "Pardon my untimely disturbance to your training, Zaraki taicho. But if you would allow a little time for me to discuss some matters with you privately?"

Zaraki beheld her from where he was standing alleviated, thinking over what she had said. Wondering what matter could be of importance that she had to come personally to see him. He was, strangely, getting vexed seeing her miserably tiny form, sticking out like a sore thumb against a backdrop of mostly brawny men from his division. The only way to find out what was her business was to agree to the discussion. He nodded at her with his chin and turned to leave. The shinigami behind him opened up a path for him and he said without turning back, "Yer can talk 'bout it in my office."

* * *

Continue~~

Okay... have to cut this chapter here because I've not got anything in mind yet about how the next chapter should go. Any suggestions? Please tell me.


End file.
